yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Lost in the Everfree Forest (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Getting Lost in the Everfree Forest. One day, Twilight Sparkle was at the Golden Oak Library teaching her pupils about the great outdoor experience. Twilight Sparkle: And in conclusion, Survival is the other solution of the outdoor experience. Pound Cake: Yawn! Then, Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna came to see them. Princess Sharon: Hi, Guys. Princess Solarna: Hello, Everyone. Princess Yuna: Hi, Solarna. Hello, Sharon. As class was about to end, Sharon and Solarna came up with a brilliant idea. Princess Sharon: We have an idea, We should take Yuna and her friends out. Princess Solarna: Why don't we take them campin with us? Princess Yuna: Great Plan! Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like a good idea, Solarna. K.I.T.T.: Mind if we tag along with you just in case, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Sure. By all means, K.I.T.T.. Lightning McQueen: Yes! Mater: All right! (high tires with McQueen) As the big day came, Princess Yuna and her friends were getting ready for camp. Princess Solarna: Princess Yuna: Let's see, We have the tents, sleeping bags, the trailers, graham crackers, chocolate bars, the Stay Puft Marshmallows, popcorn, eggs, bacon, lanterns, coolers, matches and the Journals. (placed her Journals in her saddlebags) Princess Sharon: Ready to go, Dipper? Dipper Pines: (was starting up the Mystery Cart after loading it up) Almost, Sharon. Gosalyn Mallard: Ready, Vanellope? Vanellope von Schweetz: (got into her kart, The Candy Kart) You bet, Gosalyn. Princess Solarna: (checking the Flying Ford Anglia) Okay, We're all set. Sunbeam: Here we go! Princess Yuna: Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa! Princess Luna: Goodbye, Yuna! Hiro: Have a great time! Snowdrop: We will! Sensei Garmadon: Have fun! Tyrone: Call us if you need help! Princess Celestia: Have a wonderful time, Yuna! Princess Yuna: We will, Aunt Celestia! Step on it, K.I.T.T.! K.I.T.T.: Very well, Yuna. And so, They left for the Everfree Forest. Soon, The trailers are at the open space to set a campsite. Zenorita Cebra: Everfree Forest. A forest where my Mama lives. Princess Sharon: Now, That's what I called "Roughing It". Dipper Pines: (got out of the Mystery Cart and unpack his belongings) We're all set. Vanellope von Schweetz: (park her Candy Kart near the Mystery Cart and got out) Now, This is more like it. As for Yuna, She set up the biggest tent she could magically make. Princess Yuna: Ready, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Yeah, I'm ready. Princess Yuna: We got the tents ready, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Way to go, Yuna. Princess Flurry Heart: That is one big tent. Lightning McQueen: It sure is, Flurry Heart. Dusty Crophopper: Tell me about it. That night, Sharon and Solarna were preparing a campfire as they set up dinner. Princess Sharon: Dinner's ready! So, Yuna and their friends had dinner. Princess Solarna: Okay, Who's ready to make S'Mores? Mabel Pines: I am! Dipper Pines: Same here! As all the marshmallows were roasted, Gosalyn and Mabel made lots of S'Mores for everyone and everypony. Mabel Pines: S'mores, Everyone and Everypony! Gosalyn Mallard: Come and get it! Brownie: Yes! Princess Yuna: Alright! Dipper Pines: They look great! Princess Solarna: Dig in! So, Everyone and Everypony enjoyed their S'Mores. Soon, It was time to tell some Scary Stories. Princess Solarna: Now then, Let's tell some scary stories. Mater: Anythng but the Ghostlight, I'm afraid of the Ghostlight. Gideon Gleeful: I got just the scary story for y'all. Pedro: Like what, Gideon? Gideon Gleeful: Glad ya ask, Pedro. In the story of Christine, Gideon started narrating. Gideon Gleeful: (narrating) A long time ago, The unpopular nerd, Arnie Cunningham bought a 1958 Plymouth Fury, Which he names Christine. Arnie develops an unhealthy obsession with the car, To the alarm of his jock friend, Dennis Guilder. After a bully, Buddy Repperton defaces Christine, She restores herself to perfect condition and begins killing him off along with his friends. Determined to stop the deaths, Dennis and Arnie's girlfriend, Leigh Cabot decide to destroy Christine. After the story, Gideon begins to finish his story. Honker Muddlefoot: What happened? Gideon Gleeful: Christine was completely destroyed by Dennis with a bulldozer. Gosalyn Mallard: What about Arnie? Gideon Gleeful: He died after ???. Princess Yuna: I read one of Stephen King's books, . ???, . According to Journal 9, Christine was ???, . Christine had murdered Moochie, Buddie, ???, ??? and the owner of ???. K.I.T.T.: ???, . Dusty Crophopper: ???, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225